Konoha's Blade Wolf
by Azure Blade Ragna
Summary: at six year's old Naruto finds his heratige and leaves the leaf for ten years.  the Kyuubi is a wolf. strong, smart, and deadly naruto
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fanfiction so no flames and all other stories are on a temporary hold for a little while.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto only saying this once.

**(6 years after Kyuubi no Ookami(1) attack)**

Again. He was running again. These were the thought's of one Naruto Uzamaki as he ran from the third mob in the last hour. Today was his birthday and the day the Kyuubi attacked and was defeated.

"I don't get it can't they see the difference between me and Koga." muttered Naruto as he ran. It was true he had known about the Kyuubi since and attack were he almost died when he was four.

As he ran into the forest he heard the sound of the mob lessen. When he took another turn he saw a mansion up ahead.

"I hope that no one lives there I need a place to stay the night." muttered the blonde.

When he walked in he saw three scrolls sitting on a table in the foyer. He would have ignored them if he hadn't seen his name on one that looked like a letter. When he opens it he was shocked by what he read, it was a letter from his parents telling him who they were and telling him about his bloodlines(2). When he was done reading he collected what he would need and left the village not to return for ten years.

(Ten years later)

At the gate to Konoha the two chunnin guards Izumo and Kotetsu were bored in peace times there was nothing to do. They sat there day-in and day-out.

"You think anything will happen today, Kotetsu?" asked Izumo.

"I'm sure." said Kotetsu.

"Yeah. Hey look." said Izumo

When they looked down the road they saw a man walking toward the gate and he looked ready for a war. He was wearing black steel-toed combat boots, black pants with crimson tribal designs that had many pockets for scrolls and weapons, a dark grey muscle shirt with a black nine tailed wolf on the front, over that he wore a long sleeved dark crimson trench coat with black and silver flames on the bottom of the coat, on his waist over his trench coat he wore a black belt with a wolf head belt buckle, and on his hands he hands he had black gloves with metal plates on the knuckles and a red design on the back of the hand that looked almost like a seal but didn't have all the properties.

For weapons on his back sticking over his right shoulder he had a broad-sword style zanbato with a black wolf head at the point the blade meet the guard(3), on his left shoulder were two tanto with the same style blade as the zanbato, on his hips he had two single edged strait swords with chains at the ends of the hilts, the one on his right hip was solid black except for a single white dot on the sphere at he end of the chain and the one on his left hip was solid white except for a black dot on the sphere on the end of the chain(4), on the back of his waist was what looked like an extremely long katana but when they looked closely they noticed that it was really a set of twin kodachi not a single katana.

He was six foot two, his hair was blonde with half of the tips being crimson and the other half black. He had a lot of muscle and tan skin. On his face was a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Halt state your name and business in Konoha." said Kotetsu.

"I know I've been gone for ten years but I thought that two of my friends would still recognize me." the man said

Although his voice was quite a bit deeper the two chunnin still recognized it from ten years ago when the prankster prince of Konoha went missing.

"Naruto is that really you?" asked a shocked Izumo.

"Yeah, now I'm going to go see the old man about becoming a genin so I can start a career." said the newly identified Naruto.

The chunnin could only nodded dumbly as he walked in to the village for the first time in ten years

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk doing the bane of all kage…..paperwork, until he felt a presence in front of him. Reaching for a hidden kunai in his sleeve he looked up only to freeze seeing a face he hadn't seen in years.

"M-minato?" asked the kage.

"I know I look like him old man but I'm not my father." said Naruto if you couldn't figure out.

"NARUTO! I thought you were dead, were have you been?" asked/yelled the kage.

"Training, I stumbled onto my parents house the night before I disappeared. I collected what I needed and left so I could train in peace and if you look in the bingo book you'll see the fruit of the labor. Just look at the nickname the blade wolf." said Naruto.

"Y-you mean you're the blade wolf." said the shocked kage.

"Yes Koga helped me train after I let him out of the seal and he gave me the demon wolf summoning contract so we could still see each other and train. That's where the wolf part of my name came from….well that and the zanbato he gave me the Ookami Kiba(5) and my kodachi the Ookami Tsume's(6). The blade part should be very clear." said Naruto.

"So he is out of the seal finally, he gave you a zanbato, a set of twin kodachi, and a summon contract for demon wolves. Well even with your bingo book statues I'm sure you want to start at genin so here's your headband. Go to room 4a to be placed on a team in ten minutes, alright." said the kage handing him his leaf headband on a long black clothe.

"Yeah that's fine. It'll be good to see Iruka-sensei again." said naruto as he left in swirl of silver flame.

(at the academy)

The class was waiting patently for their old sensei to assign teams when the door was opened and in walked a guy their age. They were all confused as to who he was till he gave the teacher a note.

"Well class seems we have a new student who will be joining one of your teams." said Iruka. "Meet…N-naruto Uzamaki Namikaze. Naruto is that really you." asked the chunnin turning to the genin.

"Yeah, good to see you again sensei." Naruto said speaking for the first time since entering the room.

None of the genin could believe it the dobe from their first year in the academy was back and had been made into a genin personally by the Hokage as their was no other way he could have been there right then.

"Alright go sit down so I can call teams. The teams are…."(all teams are the same not going through them)

(three hour's later)

Team seven was the only ones still there after three hours of waiting on their sensei. Just as Sakura was about to start screeching the door opened and their sensei told them to meet on the room.

(skip to room)

"Alright let's start with introductions. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are…, my dislikes are…., my hobbies…., and my dream…, your next pinkie." said Kakashi

'_All we got was his name, great._' were the thought's of the genin.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes…, my hobbies…, my dream…..,my dislikes are Ino-pig." said the pink banshee, every pause as pointed with a squeal and glance at Sasuke.

'_Fan-girl, great._' "Emo-boy your next." said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, no likes or dislikes, hobby is training, my ambition is to kill a certain man." said the Emo avenger.

'_Great an avenger just like we thought._' "Sword-boy your up." Said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze, my likes and dislikes are to numerous to count, my hobbies are training with my summons, swords, and bloodlines, and my dream is to restore my clan." said Naruto.

'_finally a normal one and the son of my sensei to boot._' "Meet at training ground seven at seven a.m. in the morning." said Kakashi before shun shining away followed by Naruto leaving behind the other two.

1.I changed the Kyuubi to a wolf to fit in my plans better.

names and ability's will show up next chapter.

blade from rave master but with the black design changed to a wolf head.

the look of Ichigo's bankai sword.

Fang.

Claws.

End of chapter one please review.

**SWORDS RULE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two

(7 am training ground seven.)

Sasuke and Sakura had just arrived at the bridge where they were supposed to meet their sensei for their test. They sat down to wait.

(3 hours later.)

Sasuke and Sakura were starting to get annoyed their teammate and sensei were both late. The next thing they know a swirl of silver fire erupted from the ground and when it dispersed it showed their sensei and teammate both standing there reading. Kakashi was reading his icha icha and Naruto was reading a book on how to be a blacksmith.

"YOUR LATE." screeched Sakura at the two.

"Hm, you say something?" both said

Before Sakura could screech anything else Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey dobe you already picking a profession for when you get kicked out of the program." taunted Sasuke.

"No but a ninja needs to know how to repair and make weapons if he wants something done and can't explain it well enough to tell a blacksmith how to make it." stated Naruto in monotone.

"Alright lets start the test. Your objective is to get these Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi said holding up two bells.

"What about Naruto-baka?" asked Sakura?

"Naruto is already an official genin. He just has to take part in this because he is on this team no matter the outcome he won't go to the academy." said Kakashi.

"Oh." said the pink banshee.

That's when they noticed something different about both of their teammate and sensei. Naruto didn't have the two tanto from the day before on his back and he was holding an o-katana in his left hand, it had a black metal sheath, a silver guard and cap, blood red cloth wrapped around the hilt with a black diamond design on the sheath. Kakashi had the two missing tanto on his back with one hilt sticking over each shoulder, now that the saw them closer they saw that they had black metal sheaths, gold caps, and black leather wrapped around the hilt.

"What's with the new sword Naruto-baka and why does sensei have your tanto?" asked Sakura.

"The tanto are rightfully Kakashi's their made from the remains of the short sword his father and he used to use before it was broken and I found the pieces and made those tanto. The o-katana belonged to my mother Kushina Uzamaki, the Red Death, before she died." said Naruto as he and Kakashi drew their blades.

The genin saw it was true the tanto did belong to Kakashi they were made from the white chakra metal used in the short sword of Sakumo Hatake. When they looked at Naruto's sword they saw it completely fit the description of the sword of the Red Death because when they saw the blade it was a dark blood red so dark it could pass for black at a distance.

"Alright start the test." said Kakashi as the two genin leapt off.

Skipping the test both worked together in the end and passed.

"Alright now that the test is over I need to test Naruto's skills to see what they are." said Kakashi.

"First Naruto demonstrate your kekkai genkai's." said Kakashi.

"Fine. First alchahestry." said Naruto.

He turned to the three stumps and snapped his fingers. When he did sparks flew and the stump erupted in a fiery explosion that left nothing of it left. Next he held his hand out to the side open and energy hit the ground causing something to happen a metal pole started to rise from the ground when it was about five foot long Naruto grabbed it and continued to pool when he was done and the light stopped it showed a five foot long pole with bat wings at the top with a foot long spear head coming out of it.

"This kekkai genkai lets me do anything short of bring people back to life, use to there were several different transmutation circles (holds up glove to show circle on back of his hand) but while I was away I managed to make an all purpose circle so I didn't have to keep drawing a new one for every thing." explained Naruto.

"Now the Uzugan(1). This one gives me affinities to every element, even rare and sub-elements, lets me copy any technique even bloodline techniques if they use an element, gives me perfect vision, lets me see through genjutsu, and like the mangekyo sharingan use the susanoo, tsukiomye, and the amatsuru. Only I won't go blind and the Uzugan amatsuru are the silver flames of heaven even hotter than the black flames of hell used by the mangekyo." explained Naruto activating his eyes. They where silver with nine curved lines that made it look like a whirl pool.

"Amazing Naruto. Now demonstrate your ninjutsu." said Kakashi.

"Alright, here is my strongest move. RAIFUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!(2)" said/yelled Naruto.

As the said this he formed a rasengan, lifted it above his head, made the four curved wind nature blades, sent lightning nature through the whole jutsu, and threw it across the training grounds. When it hit there was and explosion of lightning, then the whole thing expanded into a ball of razor sharp wind. When they all went to look after it stopped there was a hundred foot wide and deep crater with nothing left in it.

"Very impressive Naruto, now genjutsu." said Kakashi.

"Sorry sensei I don't use genjutsu so I never learned it." said Naruto.

"Alright then taijutsu." said Kakashi as he got in the Goken(3) stance.

"Very well." said naruto getting in his stance, after he sealed his o-katana into the storage seal on the palm of his left hand. He had his feet apart like the Juuken, bent forward slightly, with his arms hanging down with his arms at forty-five degree angles with his hands curled like claws. It was his Ookamikibaken(4).

After they assumed their stances they shot at each other and started exchanging punches, kicks, elbows and knee's. next they busted out the special moves.

"WOLF CLAW!" yelled naruto as the swiped his curved hand at Kakashi. As he did silver chakra surrounded his hand and formed into chakra claws that cut through Kakashi's jonin vest and left four shallow cuts on his chest.

When he recovered Kakashi shot at Naruto intending to end the match.

"LEAF RISING WIND." yelled Kakashi as he kicked Naruto in the chin sending him into the air.

He followed him up and wrapped him in bandages.

"PRIMART LOTUS." yelled Kakashi as he slammed Naruto into the ground.

After he looked all he saw was a shattered log. Before he had time to think Naruto attacked.

"WOLF FIST!" yelled Naruto as he punched at Kakashi as he came down from the air at insane speeds.

As he came down silver chakra explodes from him and took the form of the Kyuubi no Ookami with his fist at the front. As he slammed into Kakashi there was a giant explosion of chakra. When it cleared it showed a two hundred foot wide, four hundred foot deep crater with a beaten Kakashi at the edge and a completely healthy Naruto at the very center.

After words the Hokage and every ninja in the village showed up at the training grounds ready to fight to see what was going on.

When he saw naruto walk out of the crater Sarutobi asked him what happened.

"Oh, sorry old man Kakashi was testing my taijutsu and I used my strongest attack as the finisher." said Naruto

"Very impressive Naruto but where is Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi.

"Over there." said Naruto as he pointed to the beaten and cut-up copy ninja as said man walked over.

"Very good Naruto, that's the last of your tests. I'm not going to bother with kenjutsu so I can live to see another day. Alright team seven you start missions and training tomorrow meet hear at seven o'clock in the morning." said Kakashi.

After he said this each left to go home as Kakashi went with the Hokage to talk about Naruto's skill's and go to the hospital as fast as he could.

Eye

and Wind Release: Spiral Shuriken

Fist

Fang Fist

If you think I made Naruto to strong to bad he was trained by Koga (Kyuubi's real name and yes the same one from Inuyasha)

If any of your use any jutsu or styles that I use that I make please give me credit.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three.

(Four months later)

Team seven were leaving the village on heir first C-rank mission after Sakura had went howler monkey demanding a better mission for 'her' Sasuke. They were to protect a man named Tazuna from bandits until he completed his bridge.

They were walking down the road when Naruto spotted a puddle up ahead. Unfortunately he only knew two people dumb enough to use a genjutsu that clear to distinguish if you lived in the area.

He was proved right as when they walked past the demon brothers of Kirigakure jumped out and tried to wrap up Kakashi in their razor chain connected to their claw gauntlets. Keyword was tried because faster than the genin could track and just at what everyone else could Naruto swung his arm down as something popped out of his sleeve and cut the chain in two at the center as he spun on the hand that didn't have anything coming out of the sleeve and kicked both in the head sending them onto two tree's.

"Damn. What hit us." said Meizu.

"Who do you think dumb ass." spoke Naruto as the brother's appeared in front of him kneeling.

"Naruto-sama we are sorry for attacking you but we had our order's and did not know you were in the group." apologized the two.

"It's fine now I know what you are doing go back and tell Zabuza that you failed because of Kakashi so I can scare him.

"Very well Naruto-sama." spoke Gozu as they left.

After Naruto and Tazuna explained what was going on they left.

(one day later)

As they were walking Naruto felt the energy of someone he had been looking for.

"Tazuna we are about three days from the sea correct?" asked Naruto

"Yes, why?" asked Tazuna.

"Good Kakashi there is something I have to take care of I'll meet you at the boat to take us to Wave and don't worry I told old man hokage I might have to leave for a short time in this mission if my information was correct." said Naruto.

"Fine but meet us at the boat crossing." Said Kakashi as naruto took off in to the tree's.

(three hour's later)

Naruto jumped into the cave he had been searching for.

"TOTOSAI ARE YOU HERE!" shouted Naruto in to the cave.

"Yes. Have you come to get the Ookami Kiba and Ookami Tsume finished." said and old bug-eyed man with a hammer that Naruto knew was a demon.

"Yes and to get the Ikazuchi(1) Washi(2)." Said Naruto as he handed all the swords on his body but his mother's to Totosai and pulled off a leather strap thing of each arm with three metal part's on the top of the arm part that was the unfinished Ookami Tsume.

"Alright here's Ikazuchi Washi." said Totosai as he handed Naruto a sword.

It was a four and a-half foot broadsword with a dark yellow blade, half the point was white with a star burst pattern leading from it and continuing as a jagged white line of lightning to the guard, the guard looked like a small eagle beak the opened with the blade coming out each about six inches long with an eagle head on the top of each beak looking away from the hilt, the hilt was a hand and a-half long, cylindrical, and wrapped in dark brown leather, and at the end for pieces of metal that looked like eagle talons held a yellow chakra gem(3).

"Thanks Totosai." said Naruto as he put it on his back and it stuck like it was supposed to like the finished Ookami Kiba would.

"Also hear are these." said Totosai as he put down several pieces of metal and two shoulder guards shaped like eagles

"Good there finished to." said Naruto as he attached the shoulder guards to his trench coat and the pieces of meta to his glove giving his shoulders protection (duh) and a pair of metal cestus(4).

"Know leave so I can do the finishing ritual on the sword." said Totosai as Naruto left to train.

(next day)

When Naruto went back in the cave he saw the Ookami Kiba, Ookami Tsume, and a note. The Ookami Kiba was now a Zweihander, it a six foot double edged blade that went to a triangle point with two extra points below and pointed right and left below the main point, it had the wolf head insignia on the bottom of the blade, the hilt was a foot long, and the guard was trait and had a triangle on each end(5). The Ookami Tsume was a pair of gauntlet with the original three claws in the top that slid down when chakra was applied and had a assassination blade attached to the underside, they were dull silver like the guards a metal pieces.

As he left he read the note telling him goodbye and good luck.

When he was out of the cave he used the summoning jutsu but instead of a wolf he summoned a large eagle(6) and it took off to the meeting place at the sea.

When he landed he explained why he left and they boarded a boat for wave.

This chapter is only a filler for more new weapons and stronger weapons and slight plot building.

1- Thunder

2- Eagle

3- My own invention like the gems in the eragon books only it stores chakra to give to the holder later.

4- Looks like the ones from assassins creed only black gloves.

5- Looks like omega's blade from mega man zero 3 only a physical blade with the wolf head symbol

6- It's part of why he has stuff that looks like an eagle


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long had to get new word software after a virus infection.

Now I'm adding some Final Fantasy XIII stuff to this story at some point mainly weapons and Eidelions, maybe characters and weapons from Assassins Creed Revelations. Also there will be a twist in the Wave Arc involving Sasuke but no spoilers or hints.

(A few minutes later)

Right after they got off the boat Naruto called for them to stop.

"All right stop for a second." Naruto Stated.

"Before we go on we have to wait for someone who is meeting us here." Naruto continued.

"Who would that be?" asked Kakashi.

"The REAL Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said and before they could say anything he ripped the headband of the head of the supposedly fake Sasuke Uchiha.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT GIVE ME BACK MY HEADBAND AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE REAL SASUKE UCHIHA I _AM_ THE REAL ONE." Screamed Sasuke

However before Sakura could screech an agreement they heard a voice.

"No you are not _I _am." They heard a slightly cold voice behind them. When they turned around they saw someone identical to Sasuke in looks, however he was also completely different he was two inches shorter the Naruto putting him at six foot even. He was wearing white hiori with yellow lightning designs all over, a black long sleeved shinobi style shirt, black shinobi pants, black knee length steel toed leather boots with a lip around most of the top and five buckles down the side (1), and a plain black leather belt that held the hiori closed at the waist. For weapons he only had three noticeable ones a pair of red and black gauntlets(2), a black sword attached to the back of his belt facing to the right (3), and a large one sided sword attached to his back like Naruto's large sword. The it had a pole hilt colored red with part of it looking like it could turn, a hand guard that looked like some kind of shifter, and had three small openings on the top of the blade (4). He also had a scar diagonally down his face from left to right going strait between his eyes.

"You are simply a blood clone Naruto and I created before we left the village ten years ago." Stated the real Sasuke before he cut of the fakes head which turned it into blood that then disappeared into thin air.

"Seems Itachi was telling the truth when we ran into him last year. Aye Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah no kidding." Naruto said as he tossed him the headband to put on.

As the two were starting to walk off down the road they heard.

"Hold on a second what the hell was all that?" asked Kakashi

"As we stated before that was a blood clone we made before we left to train to take Sasuke's place because while me disappearing was not a big deal to most Sasuke disappearing would have been." explained Naruto.

"I see now so this is the other thing Lord Hokage said might happen on this mission?" asked Kakashi.

"Correct. Now we need to…." said Naruto. However before he could continue they heard a screech.

"YOU KILLED SASUKE! I'LL KILL YOU!" screeched Sakura

However before she could do anything her head exploded into gore from Naruto slugging her in the face.

"Damn that was brutal." Stated a voice in the trees.

The remaining Nin spun around to see someone they were waiting for…..Zabuza Momochi.

These are the boots of the Armor of Altair from Assassins Creed II.

The gauntlets from the Gilgamesh devil arm from Devil May Cry 4 but with black replacing the silver.

The sword he has in Shippuden.

Red Queen from Devil May Cry 4 even functions the same but with a seal to constantly replace the fuel used.

I know this chapter is short even shorter than others however I'm still out of whack from my long writing pause and have to many ideas for this story and no clue what to do first so beer with me.

Also spoiler Sasuke also has two summons Tigers and Hawks.


End file.
